How the Queen Got Her Name
"How the Queen Got Her Name" is the third episode of Season One of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Liz Tigelaar and directed by Dean White. It is the third episode of the series overall, and premiered on October 23, 2011. Synopsis Ashley deals with he aftermath of being with Thomas, while Daniel thinks the curse is finally starting to wear off. Emma decides to get a temporary job as a Fairytrails Police Officer under Sheriff Graham. In flashbacks, how the Queen got the name Evil is revealed. Plot Ashley and Thomas get to the latter's home and fall back onto his bed as they undress. They then proceed to have sex. In the morning, they both wake up and Ashley remembers Alan and quickly gets dressed to make sure he does not worry. Thomas tells her she can stay for a little bit longer. Ashley tells him she made a commitment with Alan to stay with him. Thomas lets her go but is sad to see her leave. Emma sees Ashley walking away from Thomas' house in the same clothes she wore yesterday and confronts her. Ashley tells her she slept with Thomas. Emma tells her she won't tell Alan if she can make a decision on who to be with, but she recommends telling Alan. Ashley thanks her for the advice and leaves. In flashbacks, Snow travels around her castle before seeing the Prince. She meets with him and he introduces himself as David. Snow asks him if he is from a faraway kingdom but he reveals he is from the neighboring castle. Snow and David begin to fall in love until the Queen, Snow's step-mother tells her to get inside. They agree to meet in the woods that night but the Queen overhears this. Snow asks her what she is needed for and the Queen reveals her father has passed overnight. Snow is deeply saddened and goes to her room. Emma reveals to Daniel that Ashley has feelings for Thomas and Daniel is excited that two people are finally getting together. Emma tells Daniel that he cannot mention this to anyone and Daniel nods. Raina leaves for a city council meeting, which usually takes three hours. However, it is over in two and she and Dwayne go into Raina's office where they begin to undress while discussing Emma being in town. Once fully undressed, the two have sex on her couch. In flashbacks, Snow remembers he deal with the Prince and leaves the castle to talk to David. The Queen sees them and realizes the town could overthrow her and the kingdom since Snow is now the rightful heir to the throne, as she is the blood heir. The Queen decides to have her killed. Ashley gets home and Alan asks where she was. Ashley says she was out with her friends and had a little too much to drink so the three slept at the motel rooms they had at the bar. Alan is still a little worried but drives himself and Ashley to the school, Alan is the school counselor. Alan asks Caitlin and Lilyana, Belle, about their night and Ashley mouths to them to act like they had fun. They tell him it was so much fun and Alan leaves. They ask Ashley what happened and Ashley reveals she slept with Thomas and she cannot tell Alan. Caitlin tells her she should tell him but Ashley is adamant she can't. Emma arrives at the police station and reveals to Graham she'll probably be in town for a while and wants a badge. Graham happily gives one to her and she thanks him, saying now she'll have a reason to stay in town besides to help Daniel and annoy Raina. The Queen asks her Magic Mirror to find the best Huntsman that can kill any target. The Mirror finds a man known only as the Huntsman. The Queen thanks him and meets the Huntsman. She tells the Huntsman to kill Snow White and bring her heart back as proof. The Huntsman agrees and leaves to kill Snow. In present day, Raina returns home to be visited by Sidney Glass, the Magic Mirror. Sidney tells her that he spotted Emma talking to her son on his way to school. Raina is confused but confronts Daniel about it. He tells her he and Emma are talking about ways to break her curse. Raina tells Daniel she has no idea what he is talking about. Daniel runs off and Raina calls Graham to find him. Graham and Emma chase Daniel down to his school playground where he tells them Raina hates him. Emma tells him that she loves him, just in a way that is not usual. Graham returns Daniel to his home where Raina tells him never to do that again. Snow is in the woods to see David when the Huntsman attacks her. She fights back and manages to escape where she runs into the woods and finds a cottage where she decides to stay the night. She finds seven small beds and sleeps on two of them. The Huntsman takes the heart of a deer and goes on his way home. David sees him and when he realizes Snow is gone, confronts him about what he did. He tells him he was on orders from the Queen. David learns it is not her heart and vows to find Snow, wherever she went. Ashley and Alan return home where Ashley reveals what she did with Thomas. Alan yells at her and kicks her out. Ashley takes her stuff and stays the night with Thomas. Lilyana returns home where it is revealed her husband is Chase, Gaston. She kisses him and asks him what he is making for dinner. Emma continues to stay at Sabine and Tilly's Breakfast Inn until Sabine reveals that Raina ordered them to kick Emma out. Emma moves out and asks Caitlin to stay with her. Caitlin agrees and Emma asks her to help her get Raina out of office. Caitlin agrees and they begin their plan. Mr. Grey visits Raina, where he asks her if she knows who Emma is. Raina is deeply confused and shuts him out. She thinks about what he said and looks in Daniel's storybook. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Caitlin Gunn *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Dania Ramirez as Ashley Boyd *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/Alan Brendon *Andrew J. West as Thomas Prince *Lana Parilla as Evil Queen/Raina Adrianne *Jared S. Gilmore as Daniel Adrianne *Jamie Dornan as Graham Aldene *Meghan Ory'' (credit only)'' *Emilie de Ravin as Lilyana Rose *Wes Brown as Chase Cullen *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Grey Guest Starring *Naveen Andrews as Dwayne Emmett *Gabrielle Anwar as Victoria Belfrey *Kristen Bauer van Straten as Blake Long *Mekia Cox as Sabine Tale *Merrin Dungey as Carly Dover *Giancarlo Esposito as Magic Mirror/Sidney Glass *Craig Horner as the Huntsman *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Aiden Elymas